Acampada Fairy
by Taijp26
Summary: El maestro Makarov decide ir de acampada al regresar de la isla Tenrou. GaLe y demás parejas
1. Anuncio

**Sumario: El maestro Makarov decide hacer una excursión al bosque de Magnolia**

**Un poco corto pero espero que les guste ^^**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: ANUNCIO

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail. El ambiente era muy alegre. Muchos charlaban, comían, bebían y había alguna que otra pelea. Entre todo este barullo el maestro pidió silencio, ya que tenía que hacer un anuncio muy importante.

-Chicos, ahora que hemos vuelto de Tenroujima y volvemos a estar todos juntos, he decidido que deberíamos hacer una excursión.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían hecho una actividad de este tipo.

-Asi pues, iremos de acampada al bosque de Magnolia. Ya me he adelantado y he comprado unas tiendas de campaña bastante grandes para que en una duerman las chicas y en otra los chicos. Partiremos mañana desde el gremio a las 12:00 y no olvideis preparar equipaje para los 3 días y bocadillos para la primera noche. Eso es todo. Por cierto, es obligatorio venir.

Durante el resto del día todos estuvieron comentando la noticia y algunos se fueron más pronto para preparar la maleta.

-Mira, ¿No te parece un poco extraño que nos vayamos de campamento asi, tan de repente?-preguntó Lucy.

-Bueno, un poco, pero nos lo pasaremos muy bien, ya verás.

-Eso no te lo niego. Quizás deba irme a casa a prepararlo todo.

-Yo también debería prepara mi equipaje. Debo llevar poco ¿No? Son solo tres días.

_-Da igual lo que diga, al final llevará un montón...-_pensó Lucy

-Pues ya me voy. Adios chicas

-¡Adios Lucy!

* * *

-¡Señorita Lucy, tenga cuidado!

-Si, si... La acampada será divertida ¿Verdad Plue?

-Pu puum

-¿Que debería llevar? ¿Las botas o las zapatillas?

-Pu pu puum

-Es verdad, las zapatillas tienen la suela más gruesa y son mejores para caminar en la montaña. También dijeron que nos bañaríamos en el río ¿Me llevo el bikini de rayas o el de puntos?

-Pu puum pu puum

-¡Oh! Se me había olvidado ese. El del lazo rojo es el que mejor me sienta.

Lucy llegó a la puerta de su casa. Sacó las llaves y entró en ella.

-¡Yo Lucy!

-¡INTRUSOO!

-No te pongas así. Hemos venido a hacerte una visita- le dijo Natsu

-¡Aye!

-Pues iros ya que tengo mucho que hacer.

-No seas así Lucy. Si quieres te podemos ayudar- Le ofreció

-Esta bien... Pasame la maleta que hay dentro de ese armario.

-¡Aye sir!

-Me voy a llevar esto, y esto, y eso, y ¡Ah! esto también...

-¿Pretende que lo meta yo todo?

-Aye...

* * *

**Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto pero los siguientes serán más largos (Este era la introducción)**

**Espero que les guste el resto y no olviden comentar n_n**


	2. La primera noche

**¡Bien! Ya está el segundo capítulo. Se ve que Lucy es un poco olvidadiza y que los chicos tienen algunos problemas por la noche X3**

**Lean!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: LA PRIMERA NOCHE

Ya había amanecido. Los rayos del sol entraban a través de la ventana haciendo despertar a Lucy. Miró el reloj. Las diez y media.

-¡OH NO!¡Había quedado a las diez!¡Qué voy a hacer!

Se levantó rápidamentede la cama y no se molestó en hacerla. Se echó un poco de agua fría por la cara y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

En el gremio ya se estaban impacientando. Estaban todos menos ella.

-¿Porqué tarda tanto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-Quizás. ¿Y si ha enfermado de repente?

-Happy y yo estuvimos con ella ayer por la noche y estaba bien.

-O tal vez un borracho pervertido la haya secuestrado en un callejón y la esté violando ahora mismo

-¡GRAY!

-Para pervertidos ya estás tu-le dijo Natsu

-¿Qué has dicho, cerebro requemado?

-Lo que has oido exhibicionista

-_Ya están otra vez..._- una gota apareció en la cabeza del resto mientras veían la pelea, pero en ese momento apareció Lucy muy cansada y respirando muy fuerte.

-¡Lucy! Al final te has dignado a aparecer.

-Estabamos muy preocupados.

-Lo siento mucho, me he quedado dormida.

-¡Aye! Seguro que pensando en Loki

_-¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mi esto...?-_Pensó

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos pongamonos en marcha.

-¡VAMOS!

Caminaron durante toda la mañana y pararon a comer a una pradera. Después caminaron un poco más y ya estaban todos muy cansados, a excepción de Happy, que se iba riendo de todos porque el podía volar. Finalmente llegaron a un claro del bosque. Era pequeño y estaba rodeado de árboles, pero aún asi era lo suficientemente grande para montar el campamento. Dejaron sus pertenecias en el suelo y se sentaron formando un gran círculo. Entonces el maestro habló:

-Bien chicos, durante estos tres días usaremos nuestras habilidades y nuestra inteligencia para sobrevivir en el bosque. Lo primero será organizarse. Ahora entre todos montaremos las dos tiendas de campaña y nos dividiremos en grupos de tres para que por la mañana cada grupo haga una tarea, como por ejemplo, pescar, cazar, buscar agua y leña, cocinar, hacer fuego...

-No creo que necesitemos hacer fuego-le interrumpió Mirajane señalando a un entretenido Natsu que arrancaba la hierba del suelo.

-¡Oh, es verdad! Tenedle muy bien vigilado, que los incendios forestales luego hay que pagarlos.

-Como ordene.

-Eso es todo. ¡Divirtámonos!

-¡SI!

En un rato ya estaban montadas las tiendas y dentro estaban puestos los sacos de dormir, algunas mantas, las almohadas y las pertenencias. Las chicas se habían ido pronto a dormir, pero no sin antes acordar que la noche siguiente sería ''noche de chicas'', y los chicos estuvieron un rato hablando pero no tardaron en dormir.

* * *

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana:

-¡AH! ¡ya no lo aguanto más!-gritó Gray-¡Deja de roncar Natsu!¡No me dejas dormir!

-Mmm...¿Qué pasa Gray...?

-Que haber cuando cierras tu bocaza, llamita.

-¿Y quién eres tu para decirme a mi lo que hacer o no?

-Una persona que quiere dormir

-_Ya están otra vez..._

¡PUM!

-La tienda... ha explotado...

-Natsu...Gray...- Todos tenían una mirada maligna en la cara.

_-¿Porqué siempre tiene que acabar asi...?-_pensó Makarov

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Tendremos que dormir al aire libre

-¿¡QUE!

-No gritéis, que si no las despertaremos.

-¿Y si nos metemos en su tienda?

-No seas idiota. No querrán dormir con nosotros.

-Bueno...quizás deba ir a vigilar a mi hija... quien sabe lo que puede haber ahi dentro...

-¡Gildarts!

-¡Qué bueno es domir al fresco!

_-Que cambio...-_En la cabeza de los chicos aparecio una gotita

-Y ahora callen y a dormir

-Sii...

* * *

**Natsu y Gray siempre liandola eh?. En capítulo siguiente a alguien no se le dará muy bien buscar agua ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar xDD**


	3. Accidente

**Por fin ya tengo el tercer capítulo! Tiene momentos tristes pero tambien buenos ^^**

**Lean!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: ACCIDENTE

A la mañana siguiente:

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado aqui?

-No está la tienda...

-¿Han dormido toda la noche asi?

-Bueno... Natsu y Gray tuvieron una pequeña pelea anoche.

-Oh...ya veo. ¿Y por que no nos dijeron nada? Podríais haber dormido con nosotras- les dijo Mirajane.

-Ves abuelo. Te dijimos de avisarlas y no hiciste caso...

-Pues esto no se puede quedar asi. No podeis dormir fuera con el frío que hace por la noche.

-Pues yo no noté nada de frío-dijo Gray

-En fin, a partir de ahora dormireis con nosotras.

Después de dejar todo aclarado, la dulce Mira preparó un desayuno bien caliente para los hombres, que por cierto estaba muy bueno. Luego se organizaron los grupos y cada uno cogió una tarea. Lucy, Natsu y Happy fuerona pescar. Mira, Elfman y Lisanna se quedaron en el campamento para recoger y preparar la comida. Elsa, Gray y Juvia fuerona recoger bayas y la tribu del rayo decidió recoger la leña que usarían en la noche. Pero la pequeña maga de cabellos azules no tenía grupo (Por ahora)

-¡Enana! Te vienes conmigo y con Lily a buscar el agua-le ordenó Gajeel.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Que?

-¿Quien te crees que eres para darme una orden? Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero ir o no.

-Esta bien...¿Quieres venir conmigo y con Lily a buscar agua?

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo emocionada.

-Tsk...Me has echo hablar sin razón..

Los tres se pusieron en marcha. Iban a la parte alta del río, ya que ahí el agua estaba más fresca. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba auque a veces intercambiaban alguna que otra mirada que hacía sonrojar a Levy. Asi es como se divirtió el pequeño gato, observando a la parejita. Una vez llegaron Gajeel y Lily se pusieron a discutir amistosamente y no se dieron cuenta de que Levy se había caido al agua intentando recoger un cubo.

-¡GAJEEL, GAJEEL!

-¡Enana!- El hombre de hierro no dudó en echarse al agua para socorrerla. La corriente arrastraba a la pequeña hacía una cascada y como no sabía nadar también se estaba ahogando. Gajeel cogió a Levy con una mano y con la otra se agarró a un arbol que había en la orilla. la sacó del agua y después hizo que se sentara en su regazo y comenzó a zarandearla para que despertara.

-Asi no la vas a despertar, Gajeel.

-¿Y entonces que hago?

-Está inconsciente y ha tragado mucha agua. Tienes que hacerle el boca a boca para que vuelva a respirar.

-¡¿Como? Ni lo pienses.

-No te lo pienses tu. Es la única forma de salvarla.

Al principio dudó un poco, pero al final tumbó a la chica en el suelo y se puso encima. Tapó cuidadosamente la nariz de la pequeña, inspiró y soltó el aire en la boca de ella. Lo repitió varias veces hasta que comenzó a toser fuertemente y a escupir agua por la boca. Al fin había despertado.

-Gajeel...¿Eres tu..?

-Si. Estoy aqui.

-Tu me has salvado ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Muchas gracias. Eres todo un héroe.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y poco a poco se acercaban. Sus labios estaban muy cerca...

-¡Levy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Como te encuentras? Me tenías muy preocupado- Dijo Lily

-¡Ah!-chilló del susto- M-Muy bien, gracias. Creo que ya deberíamos volver.

Gajeel vió como temblaba y le preguntó:

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, bueno si, un poco...

Gajeel cogió una manta de la mochila de su gato y la rodeó con ella. La cogió como una princesa y la abrazó fuerte para darle su calor. Decidieron volver al campamento y al poco rato Levy ya estaba dormida entre los brazos de su héroe.

-Maldito seas, Lily.

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué?

-No se...me parece que se te da muy bien interrumpir

-Ah... lo dices porque no te he dejado besar a levy... Te la debía por lo del otro día.

-Eres un capullo.

-Te contradices mucho, Gajeel. Siempre que te pregunto si te gusta Levy me lo niegas y ahora te mueres por besarla. No hay quien te entienda.

-¡No me muero por besarla! Solo es que era un momento importante para ella, ya sabes, la acababa de salvar la vida.

-Lo que tu digas... Gajeel y Levy sentados en un banco...-cantaba Lily

-¡CALLATE, MALDITO GATO!

-¡Eh! No grites, que la vas a despertar.

-Tsk...

Después de un rato llegaron al campamento. Gajeel llevó a Levy a la tienda y gritó al resto que nadie entrara. Todos lo miraron muy raro.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Porqué Gajeel lleva a Levy en brazos?

-¿Y porque no habéis hecho la tarea?

-Todo tiene una explicación-Dijo lily-Levy estaba recogiendo agua y se cayó en el río. Gajeel la salvó y ahora ella tiene mucho frío y está cansada.

-¡¿Qué Levy se ha ahogado?

-¿Está bien?

-¡Oh dios mio...!

-Tranquilas... ahora está bien. Gajeel cuidará de su amor.

-¿Eh?

-¿De su amor?...

-¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta?- se preguntó Lily

-¿Darse cuenta de qué?

-Esos dos se gustan. Están enamorados el uno del otro.

-¡¿Que qué?

-¿Pero si Gajeel la hizo daño?

-¿En serio se gustan?

-¡Qué bonito es el amor! ¿Como no me había enterado antes de esto?- Dijo Mira emocionada

Mientras tanto en la tienda Gajeel cubría de mantas a Levy. Luego se sentó al lado suya y la obsevaba con detenimiento.

-Voy a cuidar de ti, enana.

-Quiero dormir contigo... Me das calor...

-¿?

-Sigo teniendo frío...

Al final Gajeel entró dentro del saco de la pequeña y la abrazó. No pasó mucho tiempo y ya estaban los dos dormidos.

La tarde había pasado y ya era la hora de cenar. El maestro mandó a mirajane a despertarles y cuando entró sonrió y regresó con los demás.

-¿Porqué no vienes con ellos?

-Me da cosa despertarles. Están tan monos...

-¿Como?

-Están durmiendo los dos acurrucaditos y abrazados. Son una monada...

-¡Vamos a verlos!

-Ah...Que monos...

-Tengo envidia...

-Ahora ya no quiero despertarlos...

-Saquemosles una foto.

Al final con todo el alboroto que estaban montando los dos abrieron sus ojos.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACEIS TODOS MIRANDO? DIJE QUE NO ENTRARA NADIE

-Lo-Lo sentimos mucho. Llamabamos para cenar.

-Vale pero fuera de aqui todos-Les gritó Gajeel-¿Como te encuentras?

-Mejor, gracias. ¿Vamos a cenar?

-Vale

Natsu con su magia encendió la hoguera y el resto se sentó en unos troncos que estaban puestos alrededor del fuego. Allí comieron y charlaron.

-Mira, eres la mejor cocinera. Esto esta buenísimo

-¡Aye!

-Gracias Natsu, Happy.

-Esto no es una buena comida si no hay alcohol-Protestó Cana

-Había, pero te lo acabaste ayer.

-Pues deberíais haber traido más

-Solo falta que alguien se pusiera a tocar la guitarra. Asi si que sería una verdadera acampada.

-¿Me habéis llamado?- Gajeel apareció con su traje blanco y su guitarra en las manos dispuesto a tocar una canción.

-¡¿Cuando se ha cambiado?

-Colorful, colorful, shooby doo bop...

-¡Que alguien le haga callar!

-¡Es la peor canción que he escuhado en mi vida!

-¡Muy bien Gajeel-kun!¡Sigue asi!

Después de la cena y del pequeño espectáculo decidieron irse a la cama. Tuvieron que reorganizar la tienda ya que los chicos iban a dormir alli también. Se fueron todos excepto Levy y Gajeel.

-Como he dormido todo el día no tengo sueño ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco

-Nos podríamos quedar aquí fuera. Mira las estrellas. Son preciosas.

-Pero no tanto como tu.

-Ga-Gajeel, ¿M-Me has echo un cumplido?

-¿Y-Yo? No. Por supuesto que no-Mintió

-Pero has dicho que soy más bonita que las estrellas, ¿O no lo soy?

Gajeel no sabía que decir o hacer. Estaba realmente nervioso y Levy solo reía al ver que había pillado al matadragones.

-Bah...Dejame en paz

-Gajeel, no es malo mostrar de vez en cuando tus sentimientos

-Chorradas...

La pequeña quiso demostrárle que estaba equivocado asi que se puso de puntillas, le agarró del cuello y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. Luego toda sonrojada y mirando al suelo dijo:

- A mi a veces también me cuesta demostrar lo que siento.

-¡Gihi! No sabía que te pusiera tanto, enana.

-Serás imbecil. No me pones para nada.

Gajeel la tomó de la mano y la besó

-Pues tu a mi si

Ahora lo sabía. Su amor era correspondido y quería que esa noche durara para siempre. Tumbados en el césped, el uno al lado del otro. Simplemente maravilloso.

* * *

**¡Oh que bonitoo! Al fin Gajeel ha abierto su corazón (Ya era hora...)**

**El próximo capítulo es el que más me gusta (Es un poco pervertido ^^)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten :)**


End file.
